The blue rose
by Berber
Summary: MariexKevin. - Marie is talked into taking Lee and May over to Nazz's Christmas party. On the way over See spots a figure in the Bust stop shelter. When She investigates , she discovers it's Kevin. Knowing him from auto shop class, she takes him home.  *read authors note in Profile*. Prequel might be in the works!
1. Chapter 1

" Marie, We're going be late," Lee hollered up the stairs as she waited for her Sister. "Just go for an hour!"

"Why, I'll just run into Doubl-D and Trish," Marie whined as she came down , "I just want to stay here" She then sat on the stairs and looked at her two sisters. Lee, Who was leaning on the banister , was wearing a short black skirt and a silk red top and then May, Who was sitting on the couch with the phone up to her ear, wearing a tight knitted blue dress. She then looked at her self, an old worn out off white sweater and some ratty jeans.

"Just go up and make your self nice," Lee said calmly . Marie just sighed.

"She doesn't look ready," May laughed, "Yeah, We're coming Ed. Tell Eddy to hold his horses!" Marie then looked back up stairs. She really didn't want to go. "So Trish will be there," Marie flinche at the name "trish"as she over heard May. Lee just shook her head.

"Will you at least drop us off at Nazz's" Lee exclaimed. Marie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can just come and pick us up later." Marie smiled a little and got up to get her red/orange plaid jacket. "Hang up may, We're going." May did as her sister told. The both of them got their coats on as Marie started their old 70s style car.

"You're sure you don't want to go Marie?" May asked as they left the trailer park. Marie just nodded.

"I just want to unwind and relax," Marie commented, as she started down Main Street. "Hey, Do you guys see that?" She said as she motion with her head over to the bus shelter. She then back up to get a better look. "Is that…"

"We got to get to the party , " May whined.

"Hey, who's driving this thing?" Marie snapped, "I just thought that figure looked familiar." She then wiped a circle in the windshield to see through, "Is that Kevin?" She questioned as she saw the figure huddled under what looked like a few layers of clothing.

"Looks like it, " Lee answered, "He probably had a fight with his folks again…What are you doing Marie?" She yelled as Marie got out into the ice bitten wind. Marie ignored her sister as she felt Kevin's cheek , it felt like it could be past freezing. She tried to get him up but was finding it hard to, due to the angle. "Ma-RIE!"

"Ed said something about that," May said as Marie looked back at her two sisters.

"He freezing , Lee," Marie cried out. "Help me get him in the car!"

"Forget him, we have a party to go to," May cried out.

"Just help me get him in the car and I'll drop you guys off." Marie shouted as she tried to get Kevin up again, "I can't get him up on my own you know."

"Just tell him….."

"He's passed out, Lee. He must've been here for a few hours ," Marie said as Lee came closer , "The busses aren't running tonight , Just help me get him in the car." Marie begged . Lee sighed and went beside Kevin.

"Are you sure you want to help him?" Lee asked.

"No lee, I just want to look at him," Marie said sarcastically, "Of course I want to help him, God Lee . Look, I'm taking you and may a half mile away to a party..." Marie then looked at Lee , reading her face "We're in auto shop together, OK , Just help me."

"Alright al ready," Lee shouted, "We'll help you get him to the car, come on May, But that's it." Marie nodded as she got one side of Kevin. As Lee and Marie were half way , May came out and helped out the rest of the way. Once they got situated in the car. The three sisters in the front and Kevin , in the back seat. With in a few seconds , They were at the cul-de sac,

"Just call me," Marie hollered as Lee and May got out. She then looked at Kevin, "Getting warm back there?" She asked quietly and got no response, "Here," she said as she blasted the heater as she drove the long way home. "Better?" She then turned in to the trailer park. She watched as Kevin leaned against the window. "Can you move now?" She asked a minute later. Still no answer.

Marie then got out of the car and walked around to Kevin's door, She braced for the worse as she opened the car door, "Still can't move?" She asked, she then shut the door again and went into the trailer. Minutes later She returned to the car door, "You know as well as I do, that this heat won't do the trick, the engine rather burn up than keep running," She said as she started to move him, He then started to barely balance, "I almost made my sisters get you in here, but they had that stupid party." The two stumbled and crept along into the trailer. She then plopped him on the couch. "You'll get warm soon enough,"

"You still feel frozen," Marie said touching the same cheek as she did earlier. Kevin barely open his eyes, "Guess 20 minutes won't differ." She then took her coat off and wrapped it around him. "I'm going to get more blankets," She then went to the closest and grabbed every blanket she could find. Wrapping him up, she saw his eyes, "What on earth were you doing at the bus stop?" He only looked away and growled.

"What was it this time?" She asked . Kevin didn't answer. "Just get warmed" She said as she got up. She then went into the kitchen and got a bite to eat , "I'm sorry, the generator is all we got," She said as she checked on him again, "I don't get it, Your still ice cold," She then looked at him. "Your clothes might need to come off." Kevin groaned. "Fine, freeze. See if I care." She then started to unwrapped him minutes later. Finally peeling off his last sweat dampened shirt, she saw a white bandage on the left upper chest and gasped. Kevin glared.

"You finally got a tattoo." She said in shock, "When?"

"Yesterday, … Don't touch it!" He snapped as she started to pull the tape off.

"You haven't uncovered it in a day?" Marie snapped . "What about the after care? Didn't Lou tell you about that?"

"I just couldn't do it yet?" Kevin snapped as he grabbed a blanket. "Why would you care?"

"I just don't … want that hard work to go to waist! .. Is that why you were "sick" today?"

"I hurt like hell," Kevin yelled.

"No kidding," Marie said as she started to wrapped Kevin up. "Just hope that none of the ooze or blood isn't frozen , probably is," She said as she headed back to her mothers bedroom, she then came back out with a small bag. By the time she returned, Kevin was almost a sleep. "You'll feel better after warming up." she said as she turned on an electric blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later, Marie checked on Kevin once more, He then looked at her. "Feeling any better?" She asked , He nodded slightly nodded and started to squirm, "Here," she grunted as she unwrapped him. She then looked at the bandage. He then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Finally ," she said as she took off the first piece of tape while Kevin squirmed.

"God that stings," Kevin yelped as She took off the last piece of tape.

"I know it does," Marie sighed, She then removed the bandage and saw the Tattoo. "Wings," she questions as she saw two eagles wings that were fully extended vertically. "Not bad for first tat,"

"It's a little swollen, " Kevin grumbled, He then caught his breath. "HEY!" He shouted as Marie wiped it with a warm cloth, "THAT HURT!"

"You want it infected ?" Marie shouted back, "You haven't cleaned it yet. .. HOLD STILL!" She then gently dabbed the tattoo, "I'm not going to hurt it or you. " Marie sighed. "So, Why wings?"

"They just looked cool," Kevin said calmly, "Why didn't you go to the party?"

"Didn't feel like going." Marie sighed. "You?"

"Parents … suck, so dose everyone else," Kevin grumbled as he started to get a dark look on his face. "The whole night was an "ass wipe"." Marie then looked at Kevin, Kevin raged faded a bit as he looked at her. "The whole thing was stupid. My parents ….wanted me to go and I wanted to stay home.. My dad flipped and attacked me ripped off my shirt and when he saw my bandage … That's when it went to hell." Marie just stayed quiet as Kevin looked at her. "He even said, Eddy was a better son," Kevin grumbled with hurt hidden by anger.

"Eddy is whipped ," Marie scoffed. "Even May can get him to Jump…" Marie laughed, "So what happen then?"

"I then told them I was leaving!" Kevin started. "That's When I realized the car was re keyed. I then headed for the bus stop hoping to catch one before they stopped and never returned. So I went back in layered everything on and left. I guess that was 3 hours before you guys saw me."

Opening the bag that she brought out, Marie got out some new dressing, "How do you know how to take care of these?" Kevin asked.

"Don't you remember,," Marie said as she started to put some type of cream on the tattoo, "I got one last semester," Kevin looked at her in shock.

"After Double-douche bag, …." Marie nodded before Kevin could finish. "What was it?"

"A blue rose," She said as she laughed trying not to blush. "I just got it because , It made since at the time."

"Wasn't your mom upset?" Kevin asked as he sat up.

"She… she's the one who did the outline, Lou filled it in."Marie said as she shrugged.

"Your mom works at the parlor?" Kevin asked …Marie gave him a look

"How else would I know Lou that well?" Marie said. Kevin then looked at Marie , "What?" She asked.

"My feet are freezing. " Kevin blurted out. Marie then ran up to get some socks.

"Sorry, they're girls socks," She said coming back down . all Kevin did was watch her. "I missed you in shop today," She sighed.

"I felt crappy," Kevin said as he tried to sink deep in the couch, "Still do."

"I know, I just had your share of the work today," Marie sighed, "Want something to eat?" Kevin nodded.

"What did happen shop?" Kevin asked.

"We just reviewed for the final," Marie said, "It was slow with out our star student." She laughed hoping Kevin would smile. Sadly , he refused to changed his mood.

"When will you sisters be back?" Kevin asked as Marie started some soup in the microwave.

"I'm doubting they will be ," Marie said," The way they looked, they had other plans for the eds."

"Dorks,": Kevin grumbled along with some other choice words. A minute later Marie looked at him, "What about your mom?"

"She has another trailer," Marie said as she brought the soup over, "Since we've gotten older, she decided to have her own space. So, she bought the trailer next to us. We think of it as just as an addition." As she sat on the edge of the couch , the phone rang. "Hello?" Marie sighed as she picked it up.

"Is Kevin still there?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Cause we heard what happen. Look, He better be gone soon."

"No Lee, " Marie stated as she turned away from Kevin, "He's still freezing."

"Why are you doing this, Marie?" Lee yelled into the phone. "Eddy told me everything…"

"Eddy?" Marie asked as she heard him on Lee's end, "You're going by what Eddy said?"

"He flip off the whole party when he left." Lee shouted into the phone.

". … Maybe that party needed to be flipped off," Marie shouted back as she dragged the phone onto the kitchen table, "I'm not going to turn my back on him."

"Just admit it Marie," Lee said firmly , "You like him. You ran to him when Double-D blew you off."

" I DO NOT!" Marie shouted, "We just know each other really well!"

"Why? because of auto shop?" Lee laughed

"Yeah, because of auto shop. " Marie whined back. "Look, Are you coming hone?"

"While he's over there? .. NO .. Just come and get us when you kick him out!"

"Then, I guess your staying there tonight,:" Marie said as she hung up the phone.

She then looked at Kevin who was trying to get comfortable still. "You want to ah, take my bed up stairs?"

"I'm fine," Kevin grumbled, "Your sister seemed pissed."

"That's Lee for you," Marie laughed. "Look, take the bed up stairs, I'll sleep in down here." Kevin then looked at her. And shook his head no, "I'm serious," Marie said

"I screwed your night over already," Kevin grumbled.

"You didn't," Marie sighed, "You kind of made it ….. nice." Marie then Smiled, "Come on, We'll share the room," She said as she helped Kevin up. "If my sisters do come back, they can sleep down here." They then headed up stairs.

"Are you sure" Kevin asked, Marie nodded.

"You still feel cold and that couch is uncomfortable," Marie said as she turned down the bed. Kevin looked at her. "What?' She laughed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kevin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marie objected, "We're friends, Right? I mean we've known each other for years."

"You should have left me at the bus stop." Kevin blurted out.

"You were freezing to death !" Marie snapped. "I almost thought you were dead."

"Why do you care so much?" Kevin rudely asked.

"Because, you're a human being!" Marie snapped back after being flustered. "Just go to sleep!" She then threw a pillow on the floor.

"Your not , Are you?" Kevin asked, Marie then looked him.

"You need the covers, I'll take the floor," Marie said as she started to lie on the floor.

"No!" Kevin snapped, "I can't do this. Just let me sleep on the couch!"

"The heat rises up here. Look, I'm fine, You probably didn't sleep good last night ." Marie sighed.

"Damn it Marie," Kevin snapped, "I'm not doing this to you ." He then got up and headed down stairs. "I shouldn't even be here!"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Marie shouted.

"NO! You shouldn't ….." He then trailed off as he stepped off the bottom step.

"Stop it!" Marie shouted as she ran after him. "What is your problem? HUH? WHAT IS IT?"

"YOU!" Kevin yelled back, "You took be from the bus stop! I WAS FINE! JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!"

"What? So, I'm supposed to act like the rest of them? Indecent to you! Why?" Marie shouted

"I wanted out of this hell hole! I wasn't coming back !" Kevin yelled as he slammed his body on the couch.

"The busses weren't running, idiot!" Marie yelled as she threw a blanket at him. "By the time they y did start running , you would have been dead." She then stormed up stairs and slammed her door. She knew that she was caring about him more than she was use to. But she, like always, tried to tell herself that it wasn't more than what it was. Crashing on her bed, she felt tears. Why was he questioning her, she was just trying to help. She then heard a knock. "Now what?" She snapped.

"I just …" Kevin said softly , "Look I had a shitty day. I know we're friends. But, …" He started to back off.

"Shut up, " She said interrupting him, "Just sleep on that side of the bed," She said trying not to sniffled as she motion over to the opposite side of the bed. He nodded as she started to make a wall of pillows in the middle. "Just.." she said as exhaustion swept her.

"Ok, Ok" Kevin whispered as he hit the bed. Marie then draped the blanket over him . With in minutes he was snoring, Marie then fell back on her chilled pillow. She soon drifted to sleep with out the wall of pillows finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie opened her eyes halfway and saw her bedroom window glowing with sunlight. She then tried to adjust her self. Since she, as well as Kevin, had fallen a sleep in their clothes. But, noticed that she couldn't move. Waking up a bit more she realized that Kevin was cuddling her. Half of her was alarmed but , the other half wasn't. She then snuggled close to him waiting for him to wake up at his own pace. "Maybe he needed to brace himself," she thought , "then again, .." She let herself think as she sighed and smiled.

Minutes passed before she felt him wiggled, giving her a few more inches to move about. Finding a comfortable spot she once again snuggled towards Kevin. She then heard him sighed, "Hey," he whispered, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," She said softly , she then pushed back her sweat shirt sleeves giving her arms more freedom. She then felt his grasp tighten . "How did you sleep?"

"Better," He whispered as he held her close. "I'm thinking about making you pancakes." He then snuggled close to her.

"You don't have to," She sighed. He then lifted his arm to stretch it and then returned it to it's original place , wrapped around Maries shoulder. "I could make them."

"But, I want to," He said louder than a whispered. She then started to move forcefully. "After all…" he trailed off. She then felt him totally relaxed. She was now able to move his arms.

"I'll be back," she sighed as she looked at him after getting up. She then crept down stairs and in to the bathroom. As she started to returned, she heard loud pounding on the front door. Peeking out through the window she saw her sisters at the door. Along with the Eds, waiting in Eddy's car. "UGH" she groaned as she started to unlock the front door.

"Is he still here?" Lee asked coarsely.

"He's sleeping!" Marie snapped. "What do you want? Your clothes are in mom's trailer." She then stepped out onto there rickety porch, "Can you not bug us?"

"Us? .. US? … Now there is an "US"?" Lee gesture, "What's with this "US"? … Did you have sex or something?"

"NO LEE," Marie gasp , trying not slap her sister.

"Well, what with this "Us" line you just gave me?"

"Look, Lee " Marie shouted , "Just leave me alone, ok!"

"How can you love someone like him?" Lee asked snidely.

"We just care about each other!" Marie yelled, "He was freezing last night and I saved him .. geesh!"

"YOU LOVE HIM MARIE!" May hollered from the back seat of the car! "But, he won't love you! He can't love!"

"WE'RE FRIENDS!" Marie yelled, "Big whoop! We like each other and …"

"You like him more than a friend!" Lee snapped, " And the sooner you admit this, the better!"

"Can't you just accept our friendship as real, Lee?" Marie asked, "Not like you have any under standing of that."

"We were going to ask you to breakfast," Eddy snapped, "But it seems you rather hang with that … "thing" than us?"

"What?" Marie shrieked trying to gain control of her reaction, "'Thing'? .. Kevin is twice the man you'll ever be!" Marie then glared at Lee. She then looked at Eddy then at Lee, "He's gutless!" She blurted out as she motion to Eddy , Who was on the hood of his car. "You know that , Right? " Lee then screeched and stormed off towards the car.

"FINE HAVE CEREAL!" Lee shouted back, "I thought I would try to be nice to you , being around Christmas and all! But , I guess you rather stay with him!" Lee yelled as she walked towards Eddy's car.

"Lee, is Marie Coming?" May asked as Lee open the car.

"Kevin has his hooks in her," Eddy grumbled.

"No , May, she's not," Lee said as they drove off. As Marie watch them leave, she wiped her eyes and tried to get composer. She hoped Kevin didn't hear any of it. With in a few minutes, she went back inside and finding Kevin Starting on breakfast.

"What did they want?" Kevin asked calmly , Marie tried to answer but couldn't . Kevin only looked at the fridge, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Marie said trying not to sniffled, Kevin then looked at her, "They're… " She then covered her head with her hands.

"They're asses," Kevin said firmly. Marie saw the rage in Kevin.

"It's fine , Kevin" She said calmly, "They've been like this, since last semester. I'm just not like them …. I know I should…"

"What? NO!" Kevin objected;' "Screw them! You're ten times better." Marie shook her head, "Double-D made the biggest mistake to drop you like he did,"

"I'm not IV Leagued material," She said quietly, "I'm not Double-Ds type and that's what they want."

"So what?" Kevin said, "You're you! That's what matters! What does Lee really want?"

"I don't know!" Marie cried, "She doesn't get this friendship for one thing. No one does. .. I'm not good enough I guess. They've both been treating me like I'm not good enough. Sometimes they seem to pitty me. Ever since Double-D …. "

"You're kidding me," Kevin said as he sat down,

"I guess they just saw all three of us with the Eds." Marie said wiping her face, "I guess we're growing apart, What I don't get is their loss interest in cars. They keep saying that auto shop isn't … the place for me."

"When did they get so girly?" Kevin scoffed

"I don't know!" Marie sighed , "May thinks I should try to win Double-D back. I just .. Don't want to."

"You're too good for him," Kevin said under his breath as he got up to finish making breakfast. "You guys are low on milk."

"Why did you want to make breakfast?" Marie asked after watching Kevin for a few minutes. Kevin ignored her. "How's your tattoo?"

"Still throbs, but it's not as bad," he said as he flipped a pan cake. "How many do you want?"

"Uh three, I guess ," She sighed, she then studied him, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because, you got me last night. " Kevin laughed nervously , "Can't a guy fix breakfast?"

"Well, yeah," Marie stated. She then looked at him, "What ever happen to you and Nazz?"

"She just got bitchy," Kevin grumbled , "Why are you asking these things?"

"I just can't … Why are you nice to me?" Marie asked thinking about What lee said.

"Because Your nice to me," Kevin said. "You deserve it."

"Why?" Marie questioned as she thought about everything. "I'm not that special,"

"Yes you are," Kevin shouted softly; "Do you know , how important you are to me? How everyday, I'm .. … I look forward to shop. Not because, of the cars but, because of you? … No matter how crappy my day can be. I can go into shop and feel ok just by seeing you. You know me and …. Like I said before, you're like a blue rose. "

"They're not actually real," Marie whined.

"Exactly. So people aren't going to look for one so , they won't…. see what they need to. You're beautiful and wonderful. I've thought that for the past few years. " Kevin finished as he handed Marie her plate. "I guess….. I mean….. I wanted to tell you that ….. " Kevin stumbled over his words. "Idiot" Marie heard him say under his breath.

"You're not an idiot," Marie sighed , "Is that why .. you were holding me?" Marie asked looking at Kevin.

"It might have," He blurted as he rubbed his neck, "Honestly, I didn't realized I was until I woke up .… I hope that.."

"I liked it," Marie said while slightly blushing, "I've …. Well….. I mean…" She tried to hide her reaction, for so long she hid her true feeling from him. Fearing that he would only pushed her away , like he did everyone else. But, now she was baffled by the whole entire morning.

He then came closer and touched her arm. "Remember that one time, When we were frustrated with the car and we stayed after school. "

"And it turn out that we had a bad fuse," Marie laughed.

"Yes," Kevin exclaimed, "We spent like three or four hours that night and, Well, … I've never wanted to spend any time after school. But, with you, I didn't want to be any where else." Marie then blushed.

"I still don't get why everyone despises you."Marie blurted out. "I mean just because your not a jock any more."

"I just like different things now," Kevin said as he took a bite.

"I … like the new you." Marie rushed out with a laughed. "I mean … I …" She then caught Kevin looking at her. "You really…" She started to blush once more. Everything that she had wanted to say to him was trying to get out at once. "I was worried , .. Last night….. When I felt you …. " Marie said softly. She wanted to wrapped her arms around him . "I just didn't want to see you freezing. I…."

"I'm glad you got me! I'm glad it was you." Kevin sighed, "You're the only person that gets me. Everyone else.." Kevin sighed. "I …." Marie saw him blushed.

"I'm glad you're …ok." Marie sighed wanting to say more. "I…. love you." she said under her breath , hoping that he didn't really hear her.

Kevin then smiled and took her hand, "I love you too, Marie," he said softly. Marie then looked at him in shock . A minute later , he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ma-rie, you better be out of there in 20 seconds or else," Lee yelled as she banged on the bathroom door. "I need to use the can! You've been in there all afternoon dolling yourself up. "

"I'll be out in a second!" Marie said as she applied her lipstick. "Is Kevin here yet?"

"No, That bum isn't here!" Lee said as she barged through the door as Marie unlocked it."Now move !I got to pee." Lee then shut the door before Marie could get out of the door way.

"He's not a Bum Lee," May shouted , "Like Eddy." Marie laughed as she saw May's face."Four months pregnant my foot, we know it happen before the Christmas party ," May grumbled as she sat on the couch. Marie gave her a smile.

"I can't believe he's this late," Marie said as she looked out the window. She then looked down at her dark pink sweater and demon skirt. "Do I look ok May?"

"You sure do , Marie" May gasped. "Kevin won't be able to take his eyes off you the whole weekend. The two giggled , "Hey, where's your bag?"

"Oh, It's up stairs , let me run and get it." Marie said as she rushed up stairs, "May, Remember the car show passes for you and Ed are on the dresser up here."

"Thanks!" May hollered. "Ed was really excited when I told him." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Marie, he's here!"

"I'm coming!" Marie said as she threw a old shirt into her overnight bag. She then headed down stairs. Halfway down she saw Kevin wearing a collar shirt and dress pants holding a bundle wrapped in paper."Hi," She sighed as their hands touch. He then greeted her with a kiss. "What took you so long? "

"Sorry, I had to go across town to get you these," Kevin said nervously. He then handed the bundle to Marie. "It was the only flower shop that had them."

"They're beautiful" Marie gasped as she saw the blue roses as she unwrapped the paper. "How did you find these?"

"I ah, someone said that this shop had genetically engineered blue roses." Kevin said as Marie placed them in water.

"Did you tell double-D who they were for?" Marie asked as she giggled.

"Nah, never came up." Kevin shrugged.

"Those are Nice," Lee blurted out as she walked up behind Kevin.

"You guys almost look nice enough for prom," May said .

"Well this is our big weekend. With the car being entered and all, and since we didn't go to prom," Marie said as she picked up her bag and leaned against Kevin as he put his arm around her. "We decided to make this like ours."

"I still can't believe our shop teacher entered our car in the city's car show." Kevin Laughed.

"You two deserve it," Lee stated as she waddle in and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," May added, "You worked on it for the whole semester!"

"We've been at it for the past few semesters actually," Marie laughed.

"Hey, We better go, our Dinner reservations are in an hour. Plus we need to get the car in place and check in to the hotel by the center," Kevin said he started to break away from Marie. Marie grabbed her bag and hugged her sisters. "Downtown is bad to drive in."

"See you tomorrow May," Marie said as she headed out the door. "You're sure you don't want to go Lee?"

"Yeah yeah," Lee said as she plopped herself on the couch. "I can't walk that much anymore,"

"Wonder why , Lee" Marie said under her breath as Her and Kevin left. She then Looked around, "Where did you park the car?"

"I parked it out side of the trailer park," Kevin said, " I didn't want it to get messed up since it rained."

"Good thinking," Marie sighed , "I was hoping you might."

"So lee, is Keeping the kid?" Kevin asked as they got into the car.

"She'd tossed up the idea for adoption, but, mom wants her to keep it. Eddy doesn't want anything to do with her now." Marie said.

"His parents are still pissed," Kevin joked. "Mom thinks it's ironic after what dad said that one night." Kevin then laughed, "Did you hear about Double-D and Trish?"

"Breaking up over their acceptance letters?" Marie laughed. "Yeah, I heard . the whole hall did."

"What happen? Ed was trying to tell me."

Marie then almost burst out laughing, "Ok, Well she got accepted into her first pick, which was also his . But he got rejected from there and got accepted into his second choice. She was excited and was trying to tell him. Out of the blue, He tells her that his school was better and "why would she need that high of an education after marring," he totally started to act all 50s .. ugh It reminded me how he talked to me a year ago."

"Stupid!"Kevin grumbled , "Anyone deserves better than him."

"I don't know," Marie sighed, "Trish came back , and told him that she planned on dumping him their sophomore year anyway, Saying 'Why would I want someone tying me down when I studied abroad.' Double-D wanted to do that his jr. year . I think she was speeding the pace up just to get on his nerves." She then shook her head and laughed.

"There," she said looking out the window and pointed to a more than half decent trailer that was in the corner of the trailerpark. "The Park manager said that might be a trailer we can have,"

"Not bad," Kevin said as he looked at it. "The shop said I can work in the garage after school gets out, They know I'll get certified by then, since our final is the certification test."

"Lou might give me advancement on my pay if I decide to get it. He knows I'm good for hours," Marie added.

"Ever think about being an artist?" Kevin asked.

"I like the desk work, Finding new designs and such." She laughed , "Plus, IF I do get my certification it'll give me more. I don't know."

"Whatever you decide is Fine." Kevin laughed. The both sat in silence for a moment, Kevin then gave her a sly look,"What?"Mary asked with a laugh.

"You're going show me that tattoo , right?" He asked quietly.

"I said I Would. ... Later tonight," Marie giggled returning the sly look."You never told me the real reason behind yours."

"I guess it means freedom," He laughed . "It took a while for me to figure it out, but since my parents and I fight a lot ... I wanted something to show my independence from them."

Marie smiled as she blushed. . "I love you," He said. As they entered the freeway they Kissed.


End file.
